Always the quiet ones
by xsasuhinax
Summary: Hinata always let people push her around. After being "kidnapped" by Orochimaru her personality changes...a lot? Now she serves him and him only, and will do whatever it takes to please him, or at least until she learns to stop caring what people think.
1. Chapter 1

Pathetic.

Just pathetic.

No, not her, him;himself. To treat his own daughter like this...nothing.

It wasn't true about her being weak and all, he knew it but it always continued the same routine.

Come home, train lose a battle either between her cousin Neji or her younger sister Hanabi, and then endure the harsh comments from her father.

Hinata didn't believe she was weak and surprisingly her father did not think so either. Deep down inside he was always proud when she continued to keep on fighting, trying to prove everyone wrong, and it was sad to see her end up proving them right.

How he wished she would one day get so mad and send him flying into another room with one of his favorite techniques; sixty-four palms.

Still she was lucky, the same with Neji and Hanabi. They didn't have it as hard as he and his brother did when they were younger. They never sent them into the forest of Death for a month to survive on their own and in a battle against one another. Neji and Hinata had teammates to help defend and back them up, he didn't have anyone not even his own brother. He may had won the battle against his brother but lost most of his emotions.

Now that he looks back on it it kinda made him think the elders couldn't think of anymore useful training for them and threw in a bunch of conditions.

Really!

Why in the world would you spend a month inside the forest of death against the enemy when there are villages you can get actual backup, not to mention your opponents could leave you there to die without noticing they left.

Now...

he regrets everything; about how he treated everyone and everybody. If he was able to go back and fix everything he would without hesitation. Sadly he can't even apologize to his daughter, for as the feathers showered down on the whole stadium with everyone in it, he blacked out.

One thing came to his mind.

"My family..."

* * *

><p>I am sorry that it is short, the second chapter won't be I promise. Plz review<p>

warning: sasuhina, orohina, kabuhina


	2. extreme insanity and promises?

Summary: Hinata always letting people push her around. After being "kidnapped" by Orochimaru HInata's personality changes...a lot? Now that she serves Orochimaru and Orochimaru only, and will do whatever it takes to please him, or at least until she learns to stop caring what people think of her.

* * *

><p>The two cloud ninjas couldn't believe their luck. The whole stadium was put into a Genjutsu and the ninjas who were able to avoid the Genjutsu were forced to fight the enemies disguised as Anbu. One thing for sure, they were not going to run, fight, or even help, when they could easily take the Byakugan. It was a perfect opportunity that they simply could not overlook and as one of the two cloud ninjas carried the young girl over their shoulder they sped off out of the village and into the woods. Trying to get some distance between them and Konoha, not to mention without being spotted with the Hyuga heiress.<p>

They had just made their way into the entrance of the Forest of Death before they heard a loud crash from the distance, and turned to see a large snake with three heads crashing through the walls of the Fire Nation. Terrified at the fact that if they stayed a few seconds longer no doubt they would be dead; though they smirked at the idea that everyone would be too busy to stop them even now. They were lucky but not for long; stopping in a small open area surrounded by trees and very little light, when meeting a male with white skin and long black hair. A dark chuckle escaped from the man's mouth that was curled into a devious smile.

They couldn't put their finger on it but something about this strange guy sent shivers up their backs, especially that smile of his. Still, their pride and ego convinced them otherwise and ignored the dark and cold atmosphere that surrounded the area. His eye scanned them, before resting on the girl who they were carrying before he spoke.

"Well, now what do we have here… a Hyuga?" One of the male got into a fighting stance as the other laid the girl against the tree to do the same. "Yeah, so what if she is, who do you think you are anyway?" The pale man seemed more amused by the minute and said "how rude of me, my name is Orochimaru and I am glad you two brought her all the way here for me." Both cloud ninjas looked at each other for a brief moment before laughing, making the man named Orochimaru amused smile drop into a frown "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, if I can easily attack Konoha I can easily destroy you two without even trying."

Both stopped abruptly and were shocked; this single man managed to summon that huge snake against Konoha. Their eyes narrowed and one replied "Uhuh suuure." Orochimaru crossed his arms and his eyes were closed as he let out a small 'hmph' and followed with a smirk "I guess I will just have to show you, good thing I won't need much chakra for this". They were both annoyed, being talked down to by a single person; they wanted to show him how strong they really were, and not to mention have him beg for mercy.

The last thing however that they remembered were pulling out their kunais before their screams shook the forest. Their bodies were cut into many pieces and slowly devoured by a large snake; once gulping down most of it the snake coiled its self around the young Hyuga girl. It stared at the unconscious girl as if it wanted to eat her too, but did not budge, acting as if it needed Orochimaru's permission. " I can't stay here anymore I will need as much chakra if I want to kill the Hokage just simply take her back to the hideout in the farthest jail cell". The snake's eyes shot from his master to the girl before lifting the end of the its tail and wrapping it around her; it lifted her up before slithering its way into the darkness of the forest.

-orochimaru's lair-  
>HInata's head was spinning so much, she almost didn't even care if the floor felt cold and slightly damp compared to the stadium grounds. Maybe she ended up in the hospital and fell off…ok or maybe not. It was a little over exaggerated yeah, but still, the cold floor made her head feel a bit better. She didn't want to get yelled at by her father again so she tried to hoist herself up not opening her eyes until the headache was gone. Trouble was she couldn't move, her eyes shot open in alarm and she used as much of her strength to get up but it was useless. She noticed chakra sealing scrolls were strapped around her arms and legs, but that was it, nothing else kept her down. Was she really THAT weak, weak enough for a few sealings to prevent her from simply sitting up right. If her father could see her now…wait where was she anyway? Her head darted from corner to corner taking a quick scan of her surroundings, this certainly wasn't the stadium, or the hospital.<p>

She had to get up, or at least sit up, especially since her clothes were getting a bit damp and dirty. A moment passed and she managed to sit up right around the same time an evil chuckle filled the hallways. She could feel the strand of hair on the back of her neck stand up pulling away at her skin, trying to get away. She realized that the wall across from her was actually just bar cells, blocked by a background of darkness. It was the same male from before, the one who killed those Cloud ninjas; he brought her here, why? She was subconsciously awake during that time and heard every scream, breathe, and broken bones they made. She even remembered the bits of blood splattering on her cheek.

"Good evening Ms. Hyuga allow me to introduce myself my name is-" he said as the candles on the wall lit up slowly without human assistance, she opened her mouth slightly and finished his sentence "Orochimaru…right?" He smiled impressed she would take the chance to be aware of what was happening drugged or not. "Yes, and I assume you must know why I brought you here" she thought for a moment and had an idea but still shook her head. He lifted and eyebrow curiously "why certainly my child you DO know that you have the Byakugan right?" She nodded and replied "I know that is generally took me but why specifically…wouldn't someone stronger than me work," her eyes left his gaze with a bit of tears in them waiting for the normal response.

Orochimaru said with a devious smile, "no my child I believe you will be more useful to me to than the others, since you are weak compared to most Hyuga members", she stiffened for a moment still not looking at him. She didn't hear him say weak because her mind was still on what he said about 'useful', tears slowly spilled out as she looked and asked "w-what about my family, i-I'll never see them again…" He chuckled seeing her cry, causing people pain and suffering was always entertaining; he crouched down and replied "pretty much".

She couldn't control herself and cried burying her head in her lap and Orochimaru laughed continuing "scared for your life now eh Ms. Hyuga". She calmed down still sobbing, while using her knees to wiping her blurry vision away; still not looking at him she responded "a-ano, n-no I…I a-am…just so…happy". He stopped laughing and looked surprised "I don't think you heard me correctly" she shook her head "no I heard you a hundred percent clear, and that's fine". "You know what I am going to do with you once I retrieve your eyes right?" She nodded and said "chances are you will dispose of me and use it to attack Konoha again but the thing is…I am fine with that" she said using what little of her strength to push herself up. She managed to get up slightly crouching but no more, still she kept walking towards the bar cell, a small blush creeping upon her face.

Her tears finished falling and her cheeks were puffy, but a gentle smile was creeping on her. "Take my eyes; take my chakra, my mind, my soul, body even my heart too, whatever you need until I am no longer useful. I don't care what happens to Konoha, I just want to be useful, and even if that means giving up my life to destroy others…I don't care." She made it to the bars in front of him who was still crouched down, except a bit more surprised. She lowered her forehead against his in the little space between the bars. It took a second to understand what she just said and chucked darkly standing up, at the same time she fell down; strength was gone.

"…hmph, so you are saying you don't mind if you devote yourself to serving me?" He said turning his back. He didn't need to turn around to know she had nodded her head, and faced her once again, with a wide smirk. "Alright Ms. Hyuga I will take your word for it, but remember who is stronger if you ever decide to betray me", for a second she thought he had some difficultly moving his arms when opening the cell door. The tags glowed for a moment and dulled slipping off her body; her body felt ten times lighter and much of her strength returned. She smile, got up and walked to Orochimaru, her new master, someone who trusts her and thinks differently from others.

She was about to promise but was interrupted; another male came in, with grey hair in a ponytail and large round glasses. Her eyes narrowed as she scooted behind Orochimaru, like a shy child would do with her father when meeting strangers, she didn't notice his arm twitch when she slightly bumped into it. Her gaze refused to leave this guy; she could tell she wasn't going to get along with him, the type where you will never understand their personality or be able to read their thoughts. She didn't like how he called Orochimaru, "Lord Orochimaru you shouldn't be up when…" he stopped when curious his eyes met her annoyed ones.

"Ah, Ms. Hyuga I am surprised to see you here, I am also a bit surprised at you Lord Orochimaru too, I was certain you would have picked a stronger Hyuga member instead of her. If I remember correctly wasn't she considered the weakest of them," oh she definitely wasn't going get along with him. Orochimaru kept his smiled and responded "Oh, I don't know about that Kabuto, I am pretty sure she will be very useful", she smirked at the male whose eyes disappeared in the reflection of his own glasses. Still you could tell he was a bit annoyed with the small frown place upon his face.

"Hm, fine I trust your judgment Orochimaru but…" he directed his face and continued at her " I hope you won't be a nuisance with Orochimaru and I's work, it's already an inconvenience that your strength can not even match your younger sisters'." She clenched her teeth a bit while watching his frown turned into a smile, now one eye can be seen from the lenses and you could tell he was amused; less than two minutes and he already knows how to tick her off… She is not going to let him make a fool out of her, not in front of Orochimaru especially.  
>"Ah, I almost forgot, tell me Ms. Hyuga, your name?" Orochimaru looked down smiling gently with a bit of amusement; she looked down in embarrassment hiding a small blush before looking up with a innocent creepy smile. "M-my n-name is Hinata Hyuga"….<p>

* * *

><p>Hm maybe i should have warned you Hinata is going to be OOC a lot but also in character. example blushes, stutters, hides, and likes Naruto.<p>

Then again i did say her personality was going to change a lot didn't I. Anyway if you want a real good story with Hinata more in character check out my horror story called "see, hear and speak no evil" which ,might be changed to "hell's cascade".


End file.
